celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
The Moon is a vital world and the location of many critical facilities and events. Considered by many researchers to be the epicenter of the Multiverse, the Moon is one of the easiest places to reach from any known universe. Background Because of its central location, the Moon has been the site of many of the most important events in multiversal history. Prior to the establishment of Factions, the Moon held both the Bastion of Darkness and the Sanctuary of Light. The Yol’ari invasion of the Moon began when Mal’nor arrived at and announced their plans of conquest during the first Multiversal Tournament. Although he was eventually defeated, his arrival would plunge the worlds into the first of several cataclysmic events. During the Infected invasion several starships filled with zombies were crashed into the Tower of Twilight, swiftly killing or infecting a large portion of the Moon's inhabitants. With no way to contain the threat, the Shy Guys were forced to execute a mass evacuation, creating a temporary orbital shanty-town called the Lunar Flotilla. When the zombies were eventually destroyed, the surface was reoccupied, and a group of helpful people began rebuilding the structures. The arrival of several new worlds (Terra Stabilization) has caused an amount of chaos on the Moons surface. Shy Guys and other Multiveresers are attempting to stabilize these disturbances. Places Tower of Twilight: The only city on the Moon. Serves as the main hub of the Multiverse. Sea of Moondust: Any uninhabited area on the Moon falls under this name. It is an eerie expanse, filled with natural rocks formations. The Sea is largely devoid of life and lacks the resources necessary for most species to live in it. As well as this, it is poorly-lit and perpetually chilly. Some have likened it to a desert at night, due to the silver moondust that blankets it. The Pools: Situated on the outskirts of the Tower of Twilight, the Pools of Awakening and Forgetfulness allow a character to sift through their memories and regain or discard pre-multiverse strengths. Nearby, a squat building contains the Training Grounds and Personal Trainer, where characters may improve things they have already mastered. Shy Guy Bank, Pawn and Loaning Office: Also located outside the Tower, this drab building contains a large bank on its lower floor, and two upstairs offices for pawning items and handling loans between players. Multiverse Mall: Only a short walk from the hustle and bustle of the Tower, the Mall has become one of the largest shopping centers in the entire multiverse, and sports some of the most widely-used general-use stores. From weapons, to armor, to even domestic needs, the largely Shy Guy-run mall is a prolific part of multiverse commerce for adventurers. The Ruins: Located on opposite poles of the Moon are the ruins of the Sanctuary of Light and Bastion of Darkness, once the bases of power for the ruling forces of the Multiverse, these fortresses are now in ruin. The Hospital of Light: A recent addition to the Moon. The Hospital was constructed by three factions from the ruins of the Sanctuary of Light. Inhabitants Most of the institutions and civilized locations on the Moon are controlled and governed by the Shy Guys. Things to attack The Crater Coliseum, located on the Moon houses some of the Multiverse's most renowned warriors. If you're seeking a battle it shouldn't take too long. A large portion of the Sea of Moondust, however is currently unexplored. Who knows what creatures are lurking out in the darkness? Resources See also * Link External links *The Moon, on Celestial Refresh Category:Locations Category:CR Originals Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds